What It's Like (Everlast Song)
"What It's Like" is a song by American musician Everlast. It was released in September 1998 as the lead single from his album Whitey Ford Sings the Blues. The song is typical of the style Everlast embraced after leaving hip hop trio House of Pain, being a combination of rock, hip-hop and blues incorporating characterization and empathy towards impoverished protagonists. Lyrics 1 We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change The hair on his face is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange He ask the man for what he could spare with shame in his eyes "Get a job, you fucking slob" is all he replies Hook God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) 2 Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love He said. "Don't worry about a thing, baby doll I'm the man you've been dreamin' of." But three months later he said he won't date her or return her calls And she sweared, "Goddamn, if I find that man, I'm cuttin' off his balls!" And then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walkin' through the door: They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner, and they call her a whore! 2 God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) Bridge I've seen a rich man beg I've seen a good man sin I've seen a tough man cry I've seen a loser win And a sad man grin I heard an honest man lie I've seen the good side of bad And the down side of up And everything between I licked the silver spoon Drank from the golden cup Smoked the finest green I stroked the baddest dimes At least a couple of times Before I broke their heart You know where it ends Yo, it usually depends On where you start 3 I knew this kid named Max He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs He liked to hang out late at night Liked to get shit faced And keep pace with thugs Until late one night there was a big gunfight Max lost his head He pulled out his chrome .45 Talked some shit And wound up dead Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain You know it comes that way At least that's what they say When you play the game Hook God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) Then you really might know what it's like (what it's like) To have to lose... Why It Sucks #The song tries too hard to be sentimental. #The instrumental is bland. #Terrible production. #Bad mixing. #Generic lyrics. Redeeming Qualities #Okay vocals. Category:Blues rock Category:Average Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Rock Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with bad production